


5 Times Lydia Goes Down on a Lady + 1 Time a Lady Goes Down on Lydia

by KuriKuri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When was the last time someone went down on you?” Lydia asks, once she’s satisfied with the dark bruise she’s bitten on the top swell of Allison’s breast. She won’t be able to wear low cut shirts for a while, that’s for sure.</p><p>“Are you offering?” Allison counters, quirking an eyebrow at Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Lydia Goes Down on a Lady + 1 Time a Lady Goes Down on Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> when i'm grouchy i write pwp. ta da.
> 
> warning: lydia and kira are both slightly drunk when they have sex, but not super drunk

**1\. Allison**

Allison’s the first girl Lydia ever goes down on. Not that she’s never been interested, of course, but boys have always been so much easier to lure into her bed – they take the initiative, more often than not. Allison, on the other hand, needs a little more coaxing.

“Have you ever done this?” Allison pants in between kisses, sprawled out on Lydia’s bed, her shirt rucked up under her armpits.

“Done what?” Lydia snorts, ducking in to nip at Allison’s neck, gratified when Allison’s breath hitches slightly. “Had sex?”

“With a girl,” Allison clarifies, fingers brushing under the hem of Lydia’s shirt.

“No,” Lydia admits. “But if it’s quality you’re worried about, have you ever known me to do anything halfway?”

“No,” Allison laughs, her voice trailing off into a groan as Lydia sucks a nipple into her mouth, tonguing it to hardness. She plays with it for a while, experimental in a way she hasn’t been in a long time – there isn’t much about sex that’s new to her at this point. She brings up a hand to toy with Allison’s other breast, enjoying the weight of it in her palm, and the soft noises Allison makes when she thumbs her nipple.

“When was the last time someone went down on you?” Lydia asks, once she’s satisfied with the dark bruise she’s bitten on the top swell of Allison’s breast. She won’t be able to wear low cut shirts for a while, that’s for sure.

“Are you offering?” Allison counters, quirking an eyebrow at Lydia. “Because it’s been _way_ too long.”

Lydia smiles in response and starts undoing Allison’s jeans. Allison doesn’t take long to get with the program, lifting her hips to shimmy out of her pants and then spreading her thighs to give Lydia room to work.

Dark green boyshorts stretch across the sharp cut of Allison’s hips, the bit of lace at the edges soft against Allison’s pale skin. Lydia takes a moment to admire Allison spread out in front of her – and also to plan her course of action. She supposes this should probably be intuitive, what to do, but the first time trying a certain sex act is always messy.

Lydia can only hope this will be messy in the right way.

She starts by teasing Allison through the panties, petting her through the fabric. Allison isn’t shy about pushing back against Lydia’s hand, though, and she can already feel the fabric getting damp. Lydia wonders what Allison will feel like, pressing back against her face.

She angles Allison’s hips up and slips the panties down her thighs, moving a hand to tease Allison’s clit, earning her a bitten off moan. Lydia decides she’s had enough of teasing, though, and ducks down to situate herself between Allison’s thighs, licking at her folds, already a little shiny and wet.

“Fuck,” Allison groans, pressing back against Lydia’s face as she delves deeper, opening Allison on her tongue.

“Do you eat pineapple?” Lydia asks, pulling away for a moment. Allison blinks up at her, looking a little dazed.

“I’ve been on a bit of a smoothie kick recently,” Allison answers. “Why?”

“You taste a little sweet,” Lydia replies, licking her lips. A little sweet, a little musky, almost metallic at times. “I read that pineapple can cause that. Of course, I couldn’t find any actual studies to corroborate the claim, but – ”

Allison cuts her off with a kiss, licking into Lydia’s mouth like she’s trying to taste it for herself.

“Mhmm,” Allison hums as she pulls away, their lips parting with a wet sound. “It is a little sweet. And I’ll help you conduct a proper study later, if you want, but right now I’d really like for you to go back to eating me out.”

“I suppose I can do that,” Lydia replies idly, earning her an eye roll from Allison. She moves down Allison’s body, though, hitching up her hips again and putting her mouth back to work.

She goes for Allison’s clit this time, licking her and then sucking, suppressing a self-satisfied smirk when Allison’s hips twitch and her thighs clench. Allison has nice thighs, muscular ones. Lydia isn’t a stranger to being between strong thighs, but something about being between Allison’s sends a thrill through her.

Because while Jackson may have had muscular thighs from too many hours spent torturing himself with lacrosse, Allison’s dangerous in a way Jackson could only hope to be, and every flex of her body is a reminder of that.

Yet here Allison is, spread wide and stomach bared, all for Lydia.

“Could you – ” Allison pants as Lydia tongues her clit again, making her shudder. “Your fingers – ”

Lydia obliges, teasing Allison with her index finger, and then pushing it in. Allison is hot and wet around her, and even though it shouldn’t be such a foreign feeling – Lydia’s no stranger to fingering herself – somehow it is. She continues sucking at Allison’s clit, though, and when Allison doesn’t protest the intrusion, she slips another finger inside.

It’s different than fingering herself, obviously, but Lydia’s always been a quick learner, and it only takes a few moments of fumbling before she curls her fingers right and Allison bucks her hips again.

“There we go,” Lydia murmurs, a little smug.

“God, please do that again,” Allison moans, and Lydia obliges, stroking Allison’s g-spot steadily and licking around her fingers. She uses her free hand to pin down Allison’s hips, gratified when Allison stills beneath her. She’s under no illusion that she could actually hold Allison, but the fact that Allison is willingly giving this to her is almost better.

Lydia redoubles her efforts, sloppy as she sucks Allison’s clit back between her lips and presses her fingers a little firmer inside Allison, curling them _just so_ until Allison’s clenching around her with a muffled cry, a little bit of wetness spilling out around Lydia’s fingers. Lydia removes her fingers but continues to lick between Allison’s folds until Allison pushes her away gently.

The skin of Allison’s hip is a little red, and idly Lydia wonders if her grip was strong enough to bruise.

She wouldn’t mind it. She’s always liked leaving her lovers with souvenirs to remember her by.

“Get up here,” Allison pants, breasts heaving, and Lydia obliges, lets Allison catch her mouth in a kiss.

“Now, let’s see how long it takes you to figure out how to use my favorite vibrator,” Lydia says when they break the kiss.

Allison smiles, and the heat in her eyes sends a shiver up Lydia’s spine.

\---

**2\. Erica**

When Erica Reyes waltzes into school one day with smirk on her lips and looking like the star of a teen vampire flick, Lydia doesn’t mean to blurt out, “ _What_ the holy hell is _that?_ ”

Because yesterday she barely knew Erica’s name – knew just enough to know she wasn’t interested – but _this_ Erica. This Erica is the sort of girl she’d like to get her mouth on. She’s always had a thing for girls who look a little dangerous.

As Erica saunters back out of the cafeteria, Lydia could swear Erica smirks at her.

Nothing comes of it, though – not for a while. Erica gets wrapped up in whatever she’s involved in with Lahey and Boyd, and Lydia has enough problems of her own to deal with. But it does happen eventually.

Lydia’s sneaking around the empty library, trying to find a good AP Physics study guide, when she hears someone say, “Well, if it isn’t Lydia Martin.”

“Reyes,” Lydia replies, her tone polite.

“The queen knows my name,” Erica drawls, her tone tinged with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“A little hard not to, after that makeover stunt you pulled earlier this year,” Lydia tuts, turning her eyes back to the bookshelves.

“You liked it,” Erica says, making Lydia’s heart freeze for a split second. “I could smell it on you, how it made you all hot and bothered.”

“Are you just here to gloat?” Lydia snaps, turning to glare at her. “Or are you here to do something about it?”

Erica looks surprised for a second, caught off guard, before her face splits into a wolfish grin.

“Blow me, princess,” she drawls, eyes alight with mischief.

“Maybe I will,” Lydia retorts.

Which is how she finds herself kneeling with her face between Erica’s legs, while Erica perches on the edge of a table in the back corner of the library with her tight little skirt rucked up around her waist.

“Fuck, that little hunter girl teach you this?” Erica groans, grinding against Lydia’s face, shameless. Lydia drags her teeth against sensitive skin in warning.

“Do you want me to make you come or not?” Lydia asks, her tone prim.

“Sore subject. Gotcha,” Erica replies, and Lydia reprimands her with nip to the thigh, worrying dark bruises into her skin. “Fuck, do that again.”

Erica’s much more demanding than Allison, but in some ways that makes her easier. Lydia doesn’t use as much finesse, and Erica doesn’t seem to mind the occasional scrape of teeth, content to rut against Lydia’s face. Lydia tongues her open just as roughly, lapping up Erica’s musky taste and fucking her tongue in as far as it will go, pleased when it earns her a bitten off whine from Erica.

Lydia moves one hand from where it’s been gripping at Erica’s thigh and presses a finger lightly against Erica’s cunt, asking for permission. However, it gets brushed away all too quickly.

“Your tongue’s the only thing I want inside me,” Erica pants. It’ll limit the amount of tricks Lydia can use, but she’s always liked a challenge.

She redoubles her efforts, loosening her grip on Erica’s thighs slightly so she can rock her hips a little more. Lydia ignores the wetness on her chin and drags her mouth up to scrape her teeth against Erica’s clit and then suck at it almost _meanly_ , earning her a small bitten off yelp from Erica.

She does it again, and Erica’s hands tighten in her hair. Under her hands, Erica’s thighs are trembling, like she’s fighting to keep herself upright even though she’s sitting. Lydia smirks against her and tongues Erica’s clit one more time before she’s coming with a loud groan.

“Now,” Lydia says as she pulls away, “how about you show me what that werewolf stamina of yours is good for?”

\---

**3\. Kira**

She’s a little bit drunk, with Kira. But, well, Kira’s a little drunk, too. It’s a party – _everyone’s_ drunk (except for the werewolves, who can’t get drunk, apparently; she needs to find a way to fix that).

“Mmm,” Kira moans into her mouth as they make out lazily against the wall in the kitchen. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Lydia replies easily, easing a hand up under Kira’s shirt to cup her breast. “Also you’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Kira mumbles against her lips, looping her arms around Lydia’s neck. “Should we be doing this in the kitchen?”

“Probably not,” Lydia says, but makes no move to let Kira away from the wall.

She kisses Kira again, slowly, lazily. It’s easy with Kira; she’s a happy drunk. It’s nothing like the calculated trust between her and Allison or the competitive aggression between her and Erica. Instead she traces the warm contours of Kira’s soft body, happy to let Kira lick into her mouth, because she knows that by the end of the night it’ll be Kira who gives over control.

Lydia always gets her way, at least with this – und unlike Erica, Kira’s not about to fight her for it.

Kira changes course to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down Lydia’s neck, and Lydia takes the opportunity to slip her thigh between Kira’s legs, giving her something to grind against. Lydia tilts her head back a little more and lets Kira suck a bruise against her neck, worrying the skin there with her lips and teeth. Normally Lydia would be annoyed at having to cover it up the next morning, but she’s not thinking about consequences right now, just lets herself slip into the moment, pressed up against Kira’s warm body.

“You should let me go down on you,” Lydia murmurs, breath ghosting against Kira’s ear. She sees Kira shiver, and she’s not sure if it’s from the chill or anticipation.

“Yeah,” Kira replies, her voice a little breathy. “Yeah, absolutely.”

Lydia feels a smirk pull at her lips and she slides down Kira’s body to kneel on the floor. She puts her hands on Kira’s thighs and coaxes them apart, rucks Kira’s floral patterned skirt to reveal panties in a matching shade of pink, lacy and delicate and barely-there.

“Did you plan this or were you just hoping to get lucky?” Lydia asks, quirking an eyebrow at Kira as she slips a finger under the waistband of the thong before letting it snap back against Kira’s skin.

“Uh,” Kira answers, her cheeks flushing pink. “I need to do laundry?”

“Well, then maybe you should have just gone commando,” Lydia replies, and before Kira can respond, she leans in and mouths at Kira through the flimsy lace. It’s soft under her mouth – good quality.

“Oh,” Kira gasps, her hands going to tangle in Lydia’s hair as Lydia continues to lick her through the lace. Her thighs squeeze against Lydia’s head a little, softer than Allison’s and a little thicker than Erica’s. Lydia runs a hand down her right leg, and Kira relaxes under the touch, letting her legs fall open again to give Lydia better access.

Lydia sucks at the damp fabric of Kira’s panties, wondering idly if she can get Kira off with just this, teasing her through the fabric. But then someone laughs a little too loud in the other room, and Lydia’s reminded that she doesn’t really have the time to tease Kira to her breaking point, as much fun as that would be.

Then again, she’s not entirely opposed to being caught. But it’s not fair of her to spring that on Kira without prior negotiation – or the poor person walking in on them, for that matter.

So she slips her fingers under the string of Kira’s thong again and this time pulls them down her thighs until they fall to the floor around her feet. Kira squirms a little to spread her legs wider for Lydia, fingers still tangled Lydia’s hair to guide her to where she wants her.

“Yeah, that’s,” Kira moans as Lydia starts to lick her again, dragging her lips over Kira’s cunt. “So good, just like that – ”

Lydia lets her nose drag against Kira’s clit, lets her grind down against in, earning her a surprised but pleased noise.

“Fingers?” she asks, pulling away from Kira for a moment. Kira responds with just a shaky nod, and Lydia takes the invitation to slide a finger inside Kira. She’s so wet and open it slides right in, and Lydia as a second soon after.

Kira rolls her hips a little, fucking herself down on Lydia’s fingers. Lydia twists her fingers a little and curls them, trying to help Kira find that sweet spot.

“Ah!” Kira gasps, her legs going suddenly weak as Lydia finds the right spot, and Lydia’s glad she has a firm grip on Kira, to help stabilize her. Still, as Lydia continues to rub her fingers into Kira’s wet heat, she can feel Kira’s thighs trembling, like she’s having trouble keeping herself upright even with all her kitsune strength.

Honestly, Lydia would be a little curious to see if she could make Kira completely collapse, if it wouldn’t probably end with both of them getting hurt. Still, Lydia enjoys the feeling of taking someone apart so thoroughly.

She continues fucking her fingers in and out of Kira, finally nudging in a third one when she feels Kira is open enough. When they’re all snug up inside of Kira, she brings her mouth back up to Kira’s clit, sucking on it sharply. Kira’s knees give again and one of her hands flies from Lydia’s hair to grasp at the counter to her left, trying to keep herself upright.

“Oh my god,” Kira pants, cheeks stained pink with arousal and exertion. “ _Oh_ my god. I – I don’t know if I can do this standing – ”

“Just a little bit more,” Lydia coaxes, curling her fingers inside Kira and knocking another gasp out of her. “Come on, Kira.”

“Alright,” Kira replies, her voice a little strangled and her legs still trembling. “Alright, I – ”

Lydia fucks her fingers into Kira again and drags her nose against Kira’s clit, following it with her tongue, licking over it. That’s all it takes to tip Kira over the edge, a little bit of wetness running down Lydia’s fingers.

“There, that wasn’t that hard, was it?” Lydia asks, drawing her fingers back out of Kira and licking them clean, the alcohol in her system dulling the taste of salt and musk.

“Yeah, but you might have to carry me upstairs if you want to continue this,” Kira laughs, sliding down to the floor.

\---

**4\. Malia**

Malia gets restless after full moon runs; the energy never quite gets completely burned out of her. Over time, Lydia’s realized that there are two ways to deal with it: fighting or sex. Most of the time another pack member is willing to spar with her – Cora’s always up for a full moon tussle – but tonight she needs something else.

And, every once in a while, Lydia can be altruistic enough to give up control and let Malia have what she needs.

“I want your mouth,” Malia demands as she and Lydia collapse back against the bed, Malia crawling up Lydia’s body.

Lydia actually kind of likes this part of Malia, her bluntness. Most people are so shy about sex, and Lydia’s never been patient enough to try and tease out what kink they’re too afraid to admit to. Malia, on the other hand, is uncomplicated.

“I want to sit on your face,” Malia clarifies, already pulling her shirt off over her head. She’s not wearing a bra – she never does for full moon runs – and her breasts bounce a little, full and round.

“Well, get over here, then,” Lydia replies, reaching over to grip the backs of Malia’s thighs and pull her forward. Malia grins, canines a little sharper than usual.

Malia takes a moment to shuck her jeans and boxers before positioning herself over Lydia again. She doesn’t hesitate to lower herself onto Lydia’s face. It’s another quality Lydia appreciates about Malia – she doesn’t treat her like she’s going to break.

Lydia grips Malia’s thighs again and helps position her, but as soon as Lydia’s got her properly situated, Malia starts grinding down onto her face, all systems go. Lydia doesn’t think Malia really understands foreplay – not that she’s complaining. It’s been a rough night for everyone, and sometimes you just need something hard and fast.

Lydia drags her mouth over Malia, but technique isn’t much use with her. Malia likes _using_ her mouth, taking what she wants. She seems to like using Lydia’s nose, too, grinding her clit against it and teasing her cunt with it until Lydia’s entire face is wet and messy. (Lydia suspects it might be a holdover from her time with Stiles – he certainly has the right nose shape for this sort of use.)

Malia doesn’t seem to mind that Lydia’s nose is a little on the small side, though; she just occupies herself with chasing her pleasure. However, Lydia’s not quite content to lie back and take it, instead moving her hands up to help spread Malia and hold her a little wider, exposing her a little more so that Lydia can delve deeper.

She has a dexterous tongue – partially from natural ability and partially from practice – and she fucks it into Malia while holding her open. Malia lets out a sound akin to a growl and her movements become a little more erratic, a little more awkward as Lydia eats her out.

Once she’s asked for what she wants, Malia never says much else during sex. That’s not to say she’s silent – she makes all sorts of noises, little growls and moans, sometimes the creak of Lydia’s wooden headboard when Malia grips it too tight. Lydia kind of appreciates it, actually; she’s heard enough bad dirty talk in her lifetime, thank you very much.

Lydia angles her head a little more to let Malia rub her clit against her nose. It doesn’t take long after that – a few more shaky thrusts and then Malia is coming with a low growl, her muscles spasming and her eyes glow blue.

“So,” Malia says once she’s climbed off of Lydia and caught her breath. “Where’d you put your strap-on? I wanna fuck you hard tonight.”

\---

**5 + 1. Cora**

Lydia has never particularly liked Cora Hale.

That’s what she tells herself, at least.

She’s rude, abrasive, and blunt, and not even in the refreshing way Malia is. Malia’s lack of tact is honest and uncomplicated. Cora’s is anything but.

“What is your _problem_ today?” Cora snaps, blocking Lydia from making her way out of the loft.

“My problem?” Lydia repeats, jaw clenched. “I don’t have a problem.”

“Right,” Cora says dryly, unconvinced. She crosses her arms under her breasts and Lydia’s eyes can’t help but be drawn to them for a moment. “Well whatever it is, stop taking it out on my brother. He may be an idiot a lot of the time, but this time legitimately wasn’t his fault.”

“Well, the pixies – ” Lydia starts.

“Not. His. Fault,” Cora growls, her eyes flashing deep gold for a moment. “Stop taking your sexual frustration induced bad mood out on other people.”

“Sexual frustration?” Lydia snorts. “Please. I don’t have any issues with finding a partner.”

“Uh huh,” Cora says, voice deadpan. “You know what you need? You need someone to blow you. Maybe then you’ll stop being a dick.”

“Are you offering, Hale?” Lydia counters, quirking an eyebrow at Cora. So far, Cora’s seemed as straight as they come, but Lydia’s always liked making people squirm.

What she isn’t expecting, though, is for Cora to say, “I’ll do you if you do me.”

But, well, she’s never been the type to turn down sex with a hot, willing woman.

For all the time she spends at the Hales’ loft for pack reasons, she’s never actually seen the inside of Cora’s room. It’s less sparse than she’d expected. There’s a series of little knick-knacks on Cora’s bedside table: a brightly painted bobble-head turtle, a post card from Córdoba, a couple of half-shriveled calla lilies in a dusty vase.

The bed, however, is pretty much exactly what Lydia expected: black on black on black. It must run in the family.

Her attention is torn away from the bed’s color scheme, though, when Cora sprawls back against it and asks, “Have second thoughts, or can we start sometime this decade?”

“Are we in some sort of rush?” Lydia counters, quirking an eyebrow at Cora.

“Yeah, well, at the pace you’re going at, I’ll come sometime around my seventy-fifth birthday,” Cora snorts. “Get over here.”

Lydia hesitates for a moment, but then complies, kicking off her heels and then crawling on top of Cora. Cora smirks and curls a hand around the back of Lydia’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss. Cora’s not nice about it – not that Lydia expected her to be. She uses her teeth in a way that’s almost unintentional, but not quite, nipping at Lydia’s lips a little too hard until Lydia pins her shoulder and takes control of the kiss, making it sloppy and wet.

Cora snakes a hand up under Lydia’s shirt and cups her breast, tugging at her bra enough to get at her nipple, thumbing it to hardness. Lydia takes it as encouragement to break the kiss for a moment, stripping off her shirt and bra in quick, precise movements. She doesn’t bother paying attention to where they land.

“That’s more like it,” Cora murmurs as Lydia goes in for another kiss, sliding both her hands up Lydia’s sides to her breasts, toying with her nipples again. Lydia’s nipples have never been particularly sensitive – not like Allison’s or Erica’s – but it certainly doesn’t feel _bad_ , Cora touching her like this.

She moves away from Cora’s mouth, then, to drag her lips along Cora’s jaw and suck hickeys onto Cora’s pale skin. Cora busies herself with undoing Lydia’s belt and slipping her hand into Lydia’s underwear (simple black ones today, with just a little bit of lace trim; she hadn’t expected to get laid).

Lydia continues down Cora’s body, biting at her collarbone and then helping her remove her shirt and sports bra. She spends a little time on Cora’s chest before moving further down, towards her actual goal. Cora loses her belt next, and her jeans and underwear soon follow, until she’s completely naked, laid bare.

Lydia’s always loved the power of seeing someone like that, as if there’s nothing they can hide from her anymore.

She moves further down to get to the good part.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Cora asks, making Lydia look up at her in surprise. “Get back up here.”

“And here I thought you were the one demanding an orgasm as soon as possible,” Lydia replies dryly, but she complies. However, once she gets back up to Cora, Cora very neatly flips them over, so that Lydia finds herself on her back.

“I said I’d do you if you do me,” Cora continues, and Lydia gives her her best ‘alright, get on with it’ look.

Cora sighs and turns around so that her face is in line with Lydia’s cunt, and her own thighs are bracketing Lydia’s face. Ah.

“I’ve always been a fan of killing two birds with one stone,” Cora drawls, and lowers her head.

Lydia’s never actually sixty-nine’d with another women. Men, she’s done it with, along with an agender partner, but never a woman. Then again, it can’t be all that different, she supposes. And she likes both giving and receiving head – so both at the same time can’t be anything short of excellent, can it?

Hot breath ghosts over her and then she feels a pair of soft lips close around her clit. Lydia pulls Cora closer and mirrors the action.

Cora’s just as rough when it comes to giving head as she was while kissing. It’s not terribly surprising, and Lydia likes it even. Cora never strays far enough for anything to register as pain, just sharp pleasure that makes Lydia’s toes curl as she moans against Cora’s skin.

It’s hard to concentrate on eating Cora out. She’s skilled, certainly, and Lydia definitely can’t be the first person with a vagina she’s slept with – not with the way she uses her tongue and lips. In fact, Lydia can already feel her own orgasm building, a tingle starting low in her stomach.

But Lydia Martin is nothing if not competitive, and she’s damn well not going to come first.

She pulls Cora even closer to her face, gripping Cora’s thighs and encouraging her to rock her hips and grind down on Lydia’s face. She feels Cora let out a hissed moan against her, and smirks, before tonguing Cora open further.

Cora retaliates by scraping blunt teeth lightly over Lydia’s clit and then soothing it with her tongue. Lydia’s hips buck up unconsciously, and Cora redoubles her efforts. Lydia takes a moment to breathe, before moving to suck Cora’s own clit into her mouth. It’s part of the guessing game, she supposes – is Cora focusing on her clit because she thinks it’ll get her off faster? Or is it because Cora herself prefers this sort of stimulation?

But maybe it’s too late for her to guess, Lydia realizes, because she can really feel her approaching orgasm now, a tingling feeling flowing through her legs up from her toes, down from her stomach. Cora rubs her lips against Lydia’s clit one more time and that’s it – Lydia’s coming with a muffled gasp.

She feels fucked out, tingly and warm, but she doesn’t stop tonguing at Cora’s clit, doesn’t stop dragging the flat of her tongue over Cora’s folds, until Cora is coming only a moment later against Lydia’s mouth.

Cora stays braced above her for a second, catching her breath and coming down from her high, before she manages to crawl off of Lydia, slumping down beside her in the bed.

“Next time,” Lydia says after a moment, “I’m making you come first.”

“You wish,” Cora snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com)


End file.
